


What Happens In Vegas

by DarkShade



Series: What Happens In Vegas [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Rip Fic, Romance, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: On a weekend away to Las Vegas, with a group he barely knows, Rip Hunter meets the impulsive and capricious Gideon Ryder. When she persuades him to go for one drink after dinner, Rip’s life suddenly takes a turn he never expected. He might be insane but he’s beginning to like it.





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).

> For TimeShip Week, Day 4: Trope Day - Have a favourite trope? Friends to lovers? Sharing a bed? Coffeeshop meeting? Character whump? Whatever it is, have Timeship live through it.  
For Incendiaglacies on her birthday, this is the first of two fics today.  
Hope you enjoy.

The headache pierced her skull the moment she tried to open her eyes. Becoming aware of her surroundings, she realised three things very quickly. 

Firstly, she was in a bed. Although she couldn’t remember precisely at that moment how she got into the bed, this was a relief considering once she’d woken up in a bathtub, and her last clear memory was of a large cocktail. 

Secondly, she was naked which meant the fact that thirdly, there was a naked man beside her, and it was definitely a man, even more worrying.

Shifting slightly in the hope of getting out of the bed without waking whoever was with her, a strange pressure on her hand made her force her eyes open. Adorning her left hand, on the ring finger, was a gold wedding band.

A small squeak of surprise escaped her, and she clamped her lips down tightly hoping she hadn’t woken the man sleeping beside her. Relief filled her hearing only a murmur from him but nothing else.

Slowly, being very careful not to wake whoever she had somehow married, she eased out of the bed grabbing a t-shirt off the chair she assumed belonged to her ‘groom’. Pulling it on she headed into the bathroom, pausing to grab a bottle of water out of the mini bar. Closing and locking the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. 

“What happened last night?” Gideon Ryder whispered to her reflection, “What did you do this time?”

*********************************************

_ **18 Hours Earlier** _

The airport was busy.

Rip Hunter sighed, wondering how he’d been talked into coming on a ‘Bachelor’ weekend in Las Vegas for a man he barely knew. He still wasn’t sure how Martin had persuaded him to come along, though in retrospect it was all Clarissa’s doing. She had arranged for Jonas to be staying at his grandmothers for the weekend to make sure Rip had no excuse to get out of it. So here he was at a stag weekend, and he was going to call it that no matter what anyone said, for Clarissa and Martin’s soon to be son-in-law.

To add to the ‘fun’ Lily, the bride, was having her hen weekend (again he was not using the American term) at the same time in the same place. This made a large group of rowdy people Rip did not know many of, despite his acquaintance with Lily and the Steins.

“Rip,” the groom grinned to see him, “Great to see you made it.”

Giving Ray a small smile and nod, he took the ticket the other man handed him then stood studying the people he was going to be spending the weekend with.

The people he knew were Ray and Lily, aka the bride and groom. Martin and Clarissa, parents of the bride, Lily’s friend Iris along with her boyfriend Barry and her father Joe, who was a friend of Ray.

So, that was seven members of the group at least he recognised. There was a man standing with Ray, square-jawed with gelled brown hair. Digging through his memory Rip guessed this was the best man, Neil, Nate or something like that. There were several more people standing around talking, but Rip had no idea who they were, he assumed he’d be introduced to them at some point.

Rip had met Lily three years ago when she had been in London for a six-month secondment in the same lab he worked. She was also renting the flat next door to them and Rip, knowing she knew no one had befriended her, mostly because his three-year-old son liked her. When Rip moved to Central City, after Lily persuaded him to take the job he’d been offered, she’d introduced them to her parents who basically adopted him and Jonas. Clarissa then became very good friends with his mother when she moved to be close to them the year before. Which Rip deduced was another reason he ended up in the airport that afternoon.

Sudden calls and laughter came from the group when a woman, petite with her long chestnut hair flying behind her jogged over to them dragging a case behind her. Rip wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she ran to Ray. The groom hugged the woman tightly, Lily did the same before she was handed a ticket. Shaking himself when their flight was called, Rip grabbed his bag and followed on.

Gideon rolled her eyes as Sara teased her about being late. It wasn’t her fault she had to finish some coding, got caught up in her work and almost missed the flight. 

Okay, maybe it was.

She had been looking forward to this weekend since Lily had told her about it, almost as much as she was looking forward to their wedding. Ray was her oldest, dearest friend while Gideon had utterly adored Lily from the moment they met. Moving to Central City had been a spur of the moment decision six months ago and she had not regretted it. Moving closer to her best friend came with a large group of new friends.

Which meant the fact she was sitting on the flight next to the one person within the group she had never met just typical of the day she was having.

“Do you want some help?” he asked, as she stretched on her tiptoes and tried to get her bag in the overhead locker.

Gideon smiled at him, “Yes, thank you.”

He took her bag, motioning her to slide into her seat and placed it in the locker before shutting it and taking his seat at her side.

“You must be Rip,” she smiled sweetly, studying him and deciding she liked how he looked. He was attractive, not classically handsome but interesting, she liked his beard and there was kindness in his green eyes. Gideon believed that a person’s eyes was the gateway to their soul and their truth was in there.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“I’m Gideon,” she introduced herself, “I work with Ray, and we went to university together.”

Rip nodded, “I remember Ray mentioning you when you moved here.”

“Don’t believe everything he told you,” she said with a smile before adding cheekily, “I am much, much worse.”

The plane journey was, to Rip’s surprise, very enjoyable.

Gideon was smart, beautiful with a wicked sense of humour. She kept him amused with stories of how she met Ray and the crazy things she’d done at University. In some ways she reminded him of Miranda, except Miranda wasn’t quite as impulsive or anarchic as Gideon appeared to be.

His mother would use the term ‘force of nature’ while Rip thought of her as flighty. Although for a short time it would be entertaining, he wasn’t sure he would be able to put up with someone who lived their life in such a chaotic fashion for any length of time.

They landed in Las Vegas and Rip fetched Gideon’s bag down along with his. She gave him a smile but was caught by Lily and the other ladies to get off the airplane leaving Rip to follow on. He wandered along behind the chattering group as they headed to the bus Ray had hired to take them to the hotel, sliding into the seat at the front he hoped they’d get to the hotel soon. He wanted to check on Jonas. It wasn’t often he left his son overnight and wanted to make sure Jonas was alright. Even if he was staying with his grandmother, Rip still worried.

They reached the hotel and Rip followed the group, relieved that Ray had organised all those not part of a couple to have their own room.

“Okay,” Ray handed everyone their keys, “We’ll meet for dinner at six. I’ve booked us a private room to eat then anyone who wants can head to the casinos.”

Rip checked his room number and joined Gideon and a woman called Amaya in the lift. The moment that he was inside his room he called his mother.

“Hello dear,” she greeted him, “How is Las Vegas?”

“Warm,” Rip replied shortly, “How’s Jonas?”

Mary Xavier chuckled, “I’m fine, Michael. It’s so kind of you to ask.”

“Mother,” he growled annoyed, especially when she laughed at him. She was the only person who still called him Michael, despite the fact he’d legally changed it years ago.

“Jonas is fine,” she told him, “I am perfectly capable of watching my grandson for a few days. I raised you after all, and you were a hundred times worse than he has ever been.”

Rip frowned but didn’t get a chance to retort as he heard his mother call to his son.

“Hi Daddy,” Jonas greeted excitedly, “Are you having fun on your trip?”

No matter how angry, sad or exhausted he was Jonas could make him smile.

“I am,” Rip assured him, “Ray has booked us into a nice hotel. I’ll send you some pictures and I’ll bring you a present home.”

“Yeah,” Jonas replied before telling him, “Grandma said we’re going to the movies tonight and to the zoo tomorrow.”

Rip chuckled, “That’s sounds like fun. Be good for her.”

“I promise, Daddy,” Jonas said adding, “And you’ve to have fun.”

“Did Grandma tell you to say that?”

“Yep.”

Rip laughed, “Love you, Little Man.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

As they hung up, Rip smiled. His son was everything to Rip and, despite his mother’s insistence he try to meet someone, Rip needed nothing more in his life than Jonas.

*********************************************

Gideon fixed her hair then smoothed her dress out before she grabbed her bag and left her room to meet everyone for dinner.

They were in one of the best hotels in the city and the rooms were luxurious. Gideon had spent an hour having a nap on the huge comfortable bed before soaking in the bathtub she could have done laps in filled with bubbles.

Stepping into the corridor, she saw Rip walking just in front of her, dressed in black denims and a light blue shirt, Gideon enjoyed watching him walk in front of her for a few moments before she called his name.

“Gideon,” he greeted her with a smile, “You look lovely.”

Smiling back, she slipped her arm through his seeing surprise at the gesture, “Thank you, Rip. You look very nice yourself.”

They walked together through the hotel towards the restaurant.

“Did you have a nice afternoon?” Gideon asked him as they walked.

He nodded, “Yes. Settled into my room and called my son.”

“Your son?”

Rip smiled, one of pride and adoration, “Jonas. He’s staying with his grandmother this weekend.”

“How old is he?”

“Six.”

Gideon tilted her head thoughtfully, “He is very lucky.”

“Why do you say that?” Rip asked confused.

“Because of the way you smile when you talk about him,” Gideon told him, “It’s clear that he has a wonderful father who loves him.”

Before Rip could reply, they reached the private room Ray had booked for dinner. To her disappointment they were somehow the last to arrive so there were no seats together. Aware he only knew a few people within the group, Gideon grabbed the final chair between Sara and Amaya leaving the seat beside Clarissa for Rip.

Dinner was delicious and Rip enjoyed the meal as well as the company. Being beside Martin, Clarissa and Lily meant he felt comfortable because it was a familiar situation.

Rip glanced over at Gideon throughout the meal several times, seeing she was in the centre of the group which didn’t surprise him. She was obviously someone who thrived in company. After dinner they split into smaller groups with some heading to the casino, while others went exploring. Rip smiled hearing Martin jokingly berate Ray and Lily for sneaking off for a walk alone before he and Clarissa headed for the casino.

Checking his watch Rip mused over whether he should go for a walk before heading upstairs or have an early night. It was rare he got to relax and just read his book in peace. Keeping up with his son was a lot of work, Jonas was always full of energy until the moment he simply crashed but Rip wouldn’t trade him for anything.

“Not going to the casino with the others?” Gideon’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Rip shrugged, “Not really my thing. What about you?”

“I can count cards,” she shrugged “I promised Ray I wouldn’t get us kicked out of the hotel so I’m staying away from temptation.”

Laughing Rip nodded, “I’m sure we all appreciate that.”

“We could get a drink, if you want,” Gideon suggested.

Rip hesitated, “I was just going to head to bed.”

She gave him a bemused look, “Seriously? You’re in Las Vegas and you’re going to turn in early?”

He shrugged.

“Do you ever have fun,” Gideon asked, “Or are you always so serious?”

Feeling a little defensive, he replied, “I have responsibilities. I have a son.”

“Is he here?” Gideon pushed, “Or is he being watched by his grandmother?”

“That…”

“One drink,” she smiled charmingly at him, “Join me for one drink and have some fun for once,” Gideon stepped into him challengingly.

“Fine,” he sighed, “One drink.”

Gideon grabbed his hand, giving him a mischievous smile, “I know exactly where to go.”

Gideon bit her lip in amusement watching annoyance cover Rip’s face when he realised, she’d dragged him to a cocktail bar where one drink was the equivalent of at least three.

“What do you want?” Gideon asked with a smile.

Rip frowned at her.

“You promised to have one drink with me,” she reminded him, “You didn’t specify where.”

Shaking his head, Rip sighed, “You are trouble.”

“I’ve been told that,” Gideon shrugged, “I’ve also been called impulsive, reckless and impetuous.”

“All of which seem to describe you very well,” Rip told her.

Gideon smiled replying, “Well it’s better than being stuffy, repressed and boring.”

“I have responsibilities,” Rip reminded her sharply.

She shook her head, “You have excuses.”

Rip grimaced slightly.

“Have one drink with me,” Gideon said softly before he could argue, her hand gently stroking his arm while she looked up at him through lowered lashes, “And have some fun. Your son doesn’t need you just now.”

Rip looked at her and Gideon was caught again by his eyes. She smiled at him and, taking his hand, pulled him towards the bar.

Rip had no idea how Gideon had persuaded him to stay out with her, but they were now in their fourth bar of the night, possibly fifth. Or was it the sixth? And he was a little more…tipsy than he had been in many years.

Gideon was sitting at his side moving to the music, throwing back the rest of her drink she grabbed his hand tugging him to his feet, “Dance with me.”

Having given up saying no to her about three bars ago, Rip let Gideon pull him onto the dance floor. Wrapping an arm around her waist he smiled as they danced, her enjoyment infectious. Rip was fascinated by Gideon. She was just incandescent with life and the room lit up every time she smiled. The music changed to a slower song and Rip drew Gideon closer to him, feeling her body press against him, warm and soft, his hand tracing her curves. Looking into her eyes Rip felt himself drawn to her and let out a sigh of pleasure as their lips touched. Their kiss was slow, deepening quickly until Gideon moved away. Still holding his hand, she pulled him out of the bar. Rip pressed her against the nearest wall just outside the bar, needing to kiss her again. They broke apart and started back to the hotel, stalling a few blocks away when Gideon tugged him to her once more.

Hearing noise close to them, Rip saw they were outside one of the many chapels and the greatest idea came to him. Gideon grinned at Rip when he led her inside.

Gideon’s back pressed against the door of Rip’s hotel room as Rip continued to kiss her.

“Key?” Gideon murmured as Rip brushed his lips along her neck.

“Back pocket,” he replied, moaning when she slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans before she pulled out the key.

Gideon managed to open the door and they stumbled inside, Rip kicking the door closed behind them. Their kissing continued and, now they were in private, Gideon started to undo his shirt sliding her hands along his skin making Rip moan.

“I don’t,” he started, cut off for a second when she kissed him again, “I don’t have any protection.”

Gideon grinned at him, “I do. I grabbed some while you were paying for my ring.”

“You’re amazing,” Rip said, placing a kiss on the wedding ring on her finger.

Pulling away from him, Gideon undid her dress allowing it to fall to the ground motioning Rip to her. He caught her in another kiss as she pulled him down onto the bed.

*********************************************

Gideon drank the water feeling slightly better, her memories of the previous evening were coming back as her headache subsided slightly. A knock on the door made her jump slightly before Rip’s voice came.

“I know this is awkward,” he called softly, “But the painkillers are in the bathroom and I need all of them.”

Opening the door, she found Rip standing wearing one of the hotel’s complimentary robes. His eyes squinted when the light from the small window hit him.

“Here,” Gideon picked up the pack of painkillers before passing him the bottle of water she was holding.

Popping two pills quickly, Rip finished the water before murmuring, “Thank you.”

She held up her left hand, “Well, I suppose that is what a good wife does.”

Staring at the ring he tried several times to speak with nothing coming out.

“Are you alright?” Gideon asked after several minutes of watching him.

Rip shook his head, “I’m trying to get my head round…did we?” he gestured between them then to the bed.

“Definitely,” Gideon nodded with a smile, “Rip,” she rested her hands on his chest, “It’s not a bad thing. My memory of last night is getting clearer and it was a lot of fun. Which, if you recall, was the reason we went out last night. So that you could have fun for the first time in years.”

Rip rubbed his hand over his eyes, “Gideon, fun but not…”

“Sex is fun,” she said when he trailed off sliding her hands up to his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck, “And we had a lot of both last night.”

Taking a hold of her wrists and releasing himself, Rip held onto Gideon’s left hand to look at the ring, “I’ll contact my lawyer when we get home and organise an annulment.”

“Why?”

Rip stared at her incredulously letting her hand go, “Because we can’t be married, we met yesterday.”

Gideon wrapped her arms around him again, “I thought I was a goddess whose body you wanted to worship for the rest of your life.”

“You are…I mean I…” Rip stammered, the memory returning to him and a blush creeping up his neck.

“Answer me one thing,” Gideon said softly, “Was what you said a lie? Just pretty words for the woman in your bed that you conveniently forget the next day?”

“I don’t do that.” Rip whispered.

“Then maybe instead of pretending it didn’t happen, we see where this goes?” Gideon told him.

Rip moved closer, drawn to her but before their lips touched, he pulled away, “I can’t just suddenly be married.”

“Why not?”

“I have a son, Gideon,” he reminded her, “I can’t bring an unknown person into his life and tell him this is his new step-mother.”

“I doubt he’ll mind since I am a genius who writes computer games as a hobby,” Gideon smiled at him before she whispered, “I don’t want this to end.”

Rip rubbed his eyes, “I can’t believe I’m actually considering this. I’m not…”

“Impulsive?” Gideon suggested with a smile.

He frowned at her.

“How about this?” she stepped into him once more, “I meet Jonas and, if we get along, then we tell him that we’re together. And we try for six months.”

Rip sighed shaking his head, “This is insane.”

“Maybe,” Gideon told him, “But sometimes being impulsive takes you where you never expected but where you’re meant to be.”

Closing his eyes, Rip sighed again, “I’m insane.”

“Then we’ll be insane together,” Gideon grinned, as he gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist, “Now we have,” she peered round him to see the clock, “Two hours before we’re due to meet everyone else at breakfast. Do you want to go back to bed? Or that shower looks like it could accommodate the two of us?”

At her mischievous smile, Rip surrendered to her kiss wondering what the hell he’d got himself in to.

Gideon slipped out of Rip’s room about twenty minutes before they were to meet everyone else for breakfast. Finding something to wear she hummed happily to herself before reluctantly taking off the ring she wore.

To her surprise she wanted this marriage to be real.

Even yesterday morning if someone had told her she would be married, Gideon would have laughed in their face. She was what Clarissa termed ‘a free spirit’ who didn’t like being tied down, although tied up was sometimes an option, and her longest relationship had been a month. Mostly because she was dating the woman she was travelling with and it didn’t seem to be a good idea to break-up up with her until they returned home.

But from the moment she’d met Rip Hunter, Gideon was fascinated by him and she couldn’t say exactly what it was about him that captured her. She wouldn’t say she was in love with him, it had been less than a day since they met, but there was without question something special between them.

The night they’d spent together had been incredible, she felt a connection to him that she’d never felt with anyone ever. It was going to be difficult pretending that they hadn’t spent the previous night together around the rest of the group.

Dressed and ready, she hid the ring, placing a soft kiss to the wedding band before putting it away. She hoped that she’d get to wear it soon.

Leaving her room and starting down to the restaurant, Gideon smiled when she met Amaya.

“Morning,” the other woman greeted her, “How was your night?”

Gideon smiled thinking back before replying, “Interesting.”

The breakfast was fantastic. Gideon was ravenous but considering how much energy she’d expended the night before, and earlier that morning, it was no wonder. Unfortunately it wasn’t possible to sit next to Rip, who was in deep discussion with Martin.

The two groups split after breakfast. Ray and his party heading to play paintball for the afternoon while Lily’s group were spending their time in the spa for a day of pampering.

Rip caught her hand at the reception and pulled her into a small alcove hidden away. He didn’t say a word just kissed her. Sliding her arms around him Gideon sank into the kiss, sighing softly when they parted.

“Enjoy your day,” Rip murmured, continuing to brush his lips to hers.

“You too,” she managed, despite how light-headed she felt.

Rip squeezed her hand once more before he slipped away to join the others. Smiling to herself Gideon wandered to the spa to join ‘the girls’.

Rip fixed his gear overhearing the conversation he knew he wasn’t meant to on the other side of the lockers.

“Why am I getting landed with him?” Joe demanded.

“Rip has never played before,” Ray told him, “And, being a cop, you’re the best shot. Gives him a chance and we also get a chance against you.”

Joe sighed, “Fine but I’m only doing this because it’s your wedding.”

Shaking his head slightly, Rip closed his locker and headed to join the others. Martin had decided not to play but was waiting for them in the bar.

“Okay,” the man in charge Matt, grinned at them, “You all have your teammates, so we’ll send you out at two-minute intervals to find a hiding spot. Then when you hear the buzzer the game will start. You earn points by hitting your opponents and lose points every time you get hit. The winners are the team with the highest score when the buzzer sounds ending the game. Have fun.”

Rip and Joe were sent out third, he followed the other man as they headed to a small wooden structure up the hill.

“Okay,” Joe said softly, “Just try to keep up with me and don’t get shot. I want to win after Barry’s comment that I’m too old to play.”

Rip nodded.

“Shoot in their general direction to keep them off balance,” the other man continued, “It’ll give me a chance to take them out. But,” Joe added before Rip could say anything, “I will buy you a drink for every time you manage to hit anyone.”

Nodding again Rip got himself situated and waited for the first buzzer to sound. The moment it did he saw Joe go on high alert so started to scan the area.

“I see Nate and Barry coming,” Joe murmured, “Be ready.”

Rip gave him another nod. The moment the two men came in sight Rip fired and both men moaned in annoyance as their jackets were splattered in red paint.

Turning he saw Joe staring at him, and Rip smiled amused, “That’s two drinks you owe me.”

Gideon let out a sigh of pleasure as the beauty therapist gave her a head massage while the face mask did its work. She’d had a fantastic full body hot stone massage and once the facial was over, she would join the others for a manicure and pedicure.

She would have preferred to play paintball, but Lily wanted to be pampered on her weekend away so here she was. Fifteen minutes later she was led to the room where the rest of the group were sitting, some already having their nails done, all holding a glass of champagne.

“Gideon,” Sara smiled, “You have perfect timing.”

A little bemused she slid into her seat, “I do?”

Sara nodded, “We’re talking about how the guys are doing at paintball.”

“And you’re still bitter they didn’t let you play,” Iris noted with a chuckle.

Ignoring her Sara continued, “Well there is only one of the guys none of us other than Lily and Clarissa knows. Except maybe you, since you sat beside him on the flight.”

“You’re talking about Rip,” Gideon realised.

Sara grinned, “All Lily says is he’s a nice guy. So, give me something other than that.”

“I can’t,” Gideon shrugged, “All I got from him was that he is a nice guy. Seems to be a good father too, from the way he talks about his son.”

Caitlin laughed, “Why do you care, Sara?”

Sara shrugged, “I just…I’m wondering.”

“You mean you know everything about the others,” Iris laughed, “So you want to know everything about him too.”

“It’s always the quiet ones who have the darkest secrets,” Sara said before she grinned wickedly, “And are the most fun in private.”

Gideon frowned slightly, hiding it by taking a sip of her champagne. She rubbed along her finger where the wedding ring had sat overnight not liking this conversation but knowing if she said anything it would pique Sara’s curiosity more.

“Don’t tell me you’re after Rip?” Amaya demanded, “Sara, I thought you and Leonard were still a thing.”

Sara laughed, “I’m just curious. Besides Leonard isn’t here this weekend.”

“I’m not sure you can persuade him to have fun with you, Sara,” Gideon said softly, “From what I know, Rip is far too responsible for that. He went to bed early last night to read his book.”

“How do you know that?” Amaya teased.

“Since Ray begged me not to go to the casino,” Gideon told them, shaking her head in annoyance as the others laughed, “I asked Rip to join me for a drink. He went to read his book instead.”

“That’s depressing,” Sara sighed.

“Then change of conversation,” Iris decreed, “Let’s talk about Lily’s wedding.”

Gideon and Lily were sitting in the bar after their treatments when the men arrived back, the rest of the ladies had split up with a few of them heading to the casino and others up to their rooms. Joe chuckling to himself as he walked at the front of the group.

“I didn’t lie to you,” Rip argued as he and Ray followed on behind Joe.

“You said you’d never played paintball before,” Ray reminded him.

Rip nodded, “And I hadn’t. You never asked me if I could shoot.”

“What happened?” Lily asked as they joined them, grinning happily at Ray kissing her hello.

Gideon smiled when Rip sat at her side and gently brushed his fingers to hers while Joe walked past the table.

“We won,” Joe told them from his position at the bar, “Despite Ray trying to even the odds partnering me with Rip, who’d never played before.”

“I take it that didn’t go as planned?” Gideon asked amused.

Rip grinned at her.

“Oh, it did not,” Joe laughed, placing a glass of beer in front of Rip, “One of the many I owe you.”

“You owe him?” Lily asked confused.

Joe shook his head, “I promised I’d buy one drink every time he hit someone. Then he took out every single one of the others several times.”

“How?” Ray demanded before reminding him again, “You said you’ve never played.”

Rip shook his head amused, “I hadn’t,” he nodded to Joe, “I might not collect all these over the weekend.”

“We’ve got the wedding too,” the other man said, “I will see you all at dinner.”

“How did you do it then?” Ray demanded.

“My mother has a friend, Jonah who runs a recreation of an Old West town,” Rip told him, “Growing up I spent a lot of time there after school and during the summer holidays where he taught me to ride a horse, and to shoot the eye out of a sparrow.”

Ray frowned, “And you didn’t think to tell me that?”

“You didn’t ask,” Rip reminded him.

Lily hugged her fiancé who was still looking put out.

Finishing his drink, Rip stood, “I think I will follow Joe’s example. See you at dinner.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Gideon said, “I am not staying here while they stare lovingly at one another for the next few hours.”

Lily waved her away, as she snuggled into her fiancé’s arms making Gideon roll her eyes.

Gideon sighed while Rip kissed her neck as they lay on the bed in his room.

“You know you smell like peaches and cream,” he murmured.

“From my treatments,” Gideon replied, “Though I would have preferred to play paintball with you all. It would have been much more fun.”

Rip grinned, “I don’t know. The thought of you naked covered in oil sounds fun to me.”

Gideon looked at him shocked, “Mr Hunter, I do not believe you just said that.”

“Mrs Hunter,” he kissed her again, “You’ve got a lot to learn about me.”

Wrapping her arms around him, Gideon grinned, “I’m looking forward to finding out everything.”

Rip stalled in his ministrations, “Are we being stupid? There is no way this can continue after this weekend.”

Gideon stroked his cheek, “Rip…”

“I am falling for you,” he breathed, “But when we get back, I have Jonas and you have your own life.”

“Rip,” she pressed a finger to his lips, “I don’t know if things will turn out the way we want but for the first time in my life I’m not thinking about how to end this without it being awkward when we run into each other at the wedding. I want to spend every moment I can with you, I want to meet your son, I want to spend my birthday with you, I want to spend your birthday with you, I want to spend Christmas with you, I want…”

Rip kissed her again cutting her off, “I want all that too. For the first time since I lost Miranda, I see a future with someone new.”

“You can tell me about her,” Gideon said softly.

Rip smiled, “Another time. Right now, I want to learn more about you.”

Gideon grinned as his lips descended on hers once again.

*********************************************

“Be good for Grandma,” Rip reminded his son at the end of their conversation.

“I promise, Daddy,” Jonas told him.

Rip smiled, “I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Jonas.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” Jonas replied.

Hanging up Rip smiled to himself, before he frowned worried. He had no idea how Jonas would react to Gideon, or the fact they were married.

He was insane agreeing to this, but Gideon was amazing. Smart, witty, warm, caring and beautiful. She made him smile in a way he hadn’t for a long time, made him feel things he hadn’t in years, and he feared tomorrow. But Rip was determined that if this was his last night with Gideon, then he was going to enjoy it.

Rip quickly checked himself in the mirror and nodded at what he was wearing, smart but casual. Stepping out his room, he turned hearing a door close and stared at the woman walking towards him.

Gideon was wearing black leather trousers, a fitted red top, a leather jacket and black heels that he no idea how she was walking in.

“Wow,” was all Rip could say as she strutted, and that was the only word for it, towards him.

Gideon stopped in front of him and turned giving him a full view of her outfit, “Do you like?”

“We could skip dinner,” Rip murmured, “And whatever else we’re meant to be doing tonight.”

“You don’t know?”

“I’m barely remembering my own name,” he replied, “You look…”

Gideon laughed as he trailed off, “Later, Mr Hunter,” she slipped her arm through his, “Our friends are expecting us.”

“Hey,” Lily called when they reached the lobby, “Gideon, can I talk to you?”

“Of course,” she said confused.

“We’ll catch up, Rip,” Lily told him before she took Gideon’s arm moving her away.

Confused and slightly worried, Gideon asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Look,” Lily said, “I love you, Gideon. You are one of my dearest friends but so is Rip.”

“I know that,” Gideon replied bemused.

Lily nodded, “So I’m telling you now not to play with him. You don’t do relationships, we all know that. Rip is widowed, with a son and he doesn’t do flings.”

“Lily…”

“Be friendly,” Lily cut her off, “But everything else is out. Okay.”

Gideon took a breath, “I promise you that I am not after a fling with Rip. We have become friends after we sat together on the plane and spent some time talking yesterday.”

Lily stared at her for a few minutes before nodding. They headed to join everyone for dinner and Gideon smiled to see that Rip had managed to save her a seat. She slid in beside him, fingers brushing against his as she thought over Lily’s warning.

Again, dinner was wonderful. Ray only got the best for the people he loved after all and this weekend was filled with them. Afterwards he had organised front row tickets for the concert of one of Lily’s favourite bands. Gideon manoeuvred herself to ensure she was sitting by Rip throughout the evening, which was easy enough to do as she stayed by the Steins who were the only people Rip really knew within the group.

“So,” Sara said when they reached the hotel again after the concert, “I am heading to the bar, who is coming with me?”

Several people nodded. 

Sara moved and grabbed Rip’s arm, “You’re coming,” she stopped him arguing, “For one at least.”

“One only,” he agreed, “I have to pick my son up tomorrow when we get back.”

“A good reason,” Sara grinned at him before turning, “Gideon?”

Smiling at her friend, Gideon replied, “I’m only having one, I had a few too many last night. Maybe two.”

Rolling her eyes Sara moved the towards the bar, Gideon chuckling when Joe passed a drink to Rip.

“How many of those do you owe him?” Gideon asked curiously.

Sighing Joe replied, “A lot more than I want to admit.”

Rip gave an amused smile and took a seat with the others listening to chatter around him. It had been a long time since he’d done anything like this, not that he really did but at college he and Miranda had a group they went out with. Nowadays any time he had an evening free, Rip usually enjoyed the peace and quiet or had to do something for work.

Finishing his drink, he turned to Sara, “And I am going to retire now.”

“You had your drink,” she nodded, “I’ll give you that but I expect you to be more sociable at the wedding and maybe have two.”

Chuckling he gave a slight dip of his head, “We’ll see. Goodnight, everyone.”

He heard calls of goodnight and caught Gideon’s eye as he left, she gave him a smile and mouthed five minutes to him. 

Smiling to himself Rip headed up to his room.

He’d packed everything he could before they went out that night, so sat and read some of his book while he waited. A soft knock preceded Gideon whispering his name. Opening the door, he smiled when she slid in and kissed him.

“Have I mentioned how good you look?” Rip murmured, sliding his hands along her legs.

Gideon grinned wickedly, “You like the leather, I’ll remember that.”

Laughing at his slight blush Gideon pulled him close once more.

Gideon woke slowly the next morning, her head pillowed by Rip’s chest, her arm thrown across his waist and her legs tangled with his. As she cuddled closer to him, Gideon hoped that things went the way she planned today. She wanted to wake up this way every day.

“Morning,” Rip sighed softly.

“Morning,” she snuggled closer, “This is perfect.”

Rip hummed softly, “Yes, it is.”

“I don’t do this normally,” Gideon whispered.

“What?”

“Staying till morning,” she confessed, “Unless I’ve drank a little too much. I’ve never wanted to but from the moment I met you, I want to stay. I want to wake up with you.”

Rip hugged her closer, “It’s been a long time since I’ve woken up with someone and I’m hoping I get to do this from now on with you.” 

Gideon kissed him, pulling him close and sighing as Rip gently stroked her back.

“Today will go our way,” Gideon whispered to him, “I know it will.”

Rip nodded, “Jonas will love you because how can he not?”

Gideon kissed him again and nothing more was said for a long time.

Fixing her hair in the mirror, Gideon smiled when Rip wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Smart idea bringing a change of clothes with you,” he murmured.

Gideon chuckled, “Well, I wasn’t sure it would be as easy to sneak out this morning so this way if anyone sees me leaving then I’m not wearing last night’s outfit.”

“I’ll put it in my case and you can get it later,” he told her.

She kissed him again, smiling at how much she liked being in his arms. Moving back she checked the clock and frowned.

“It’s almost time for breakfast,” she said, “Are you coming?”

Rip caught her hand and pulled her into another kiss.

When they parted, he smiled, “Now I am.”

*********************************************

The flight home was quiet, there were several hangovers amongst the group. Rip was seated with Joe, while Gideon was sitting with Sara.

Reaching the airport Rip grabbed his case and followed on with the almost silent group. As everyone started sorting out who was getting a cab with who Rip turned to Gideon.

“I can give you a lift home if you want,” he said.

Lily frowned, “You don’t live anywhere near her.”

“But my mother does,” Rip reminded his friend, “It’s easy enough to take a quick detour on the way to pick up Jonas.”

“That would be wonderful,” Gideon smiled sweetly, as though they hadn’t already discussed this, “Thank you, Rip.”

They said their goodbyes and started to the car park where he’d left his car. He had promised Jonas that he would pick him up as soon as he could after landing. Rip knew his son would have the time calculated within ten minutes of when Rip would be there.

Reaching the car, Rip put both their bags in the boot before climbing into the driver’s seat, Gideon was already sitting in the passenger’s seat waiting for him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly when he sat in silence not making any move to start the car.

“Just worrying,” Rip told her.

Gideon turned him to look at her, “Jonas is going to like me. And we are going to make this marriage work. I believe that.”

“You do?”

She pulled out the chain around her neck which held her ring, “I’ve got it ready to put on.”

Rip kissed her, “Let’s go.”

Gideon sat playing with her ring as Rip drove. It didn’t take them long to reach a small house sitting in a neat garden. The moment Rip parked the front door opened and a small blond-haired boy came running out.

“Daddy!!” Jonas cried happily.

Rip got out the car and caught the boy in a tight embrace, Gideon watched them with a smile. She’d listened to Rip talk about his son during the weekend and knew he loved Jonas but seeing them together was heart-warming.

“Jonas,” Rip said turning the boy to see her, “I want you to meet…”

“Giddy,” Jonas called in greeting running to her, “Why are you here?”

Rip stared at her before turning to his son, “You know Gideon?”

Biting her lip she nodded guiltily at the same time Jonas gave a nod and grin.

“We met when Lily brought him to the office a few weeks ago,” Gideon explained sheepishly.

Rip rolled his eyes, “Trouble.”

She smiled relived when he took her hand and drew her inside the house as Jonas pulled him along. The house was warm and neat with pictures of Rip and Jonas dotted around, some included a woman Gideon assumed was Miranda.

“Grandma,” Jonas yelled, “Daddy is here.”

An older woman, with dark hair and sharp eyes appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. She opened her mouth to greet her son pausing when she caught sight of Gideon.

“Gideon, this is my mother Mary Xavier,” he introduced, “Mother, this is Gideon Ryder.”

“Hello,” Gideon said softly.

“Michael?” Mary asked, steel in her voice.

Rip swallowed nervously and gave her a weak smile, “I have something to tell you both.”

Gideon watched in amazement as Mary simply pointed to the living room and Rip moved them into it. He took a seat on the couch pulling Gideon to sit at his side and lifting Jonas onto his lap while Mary took a seat in the chair across from them.

“So,” Rip said softly, “Gideon and I met on the plane to Las Vegas, she is one of Ray’s oldest friends, we went out after dinner to get a drink and…”

“And?” Mary encouraged.

“Gideon and I got married.”

Jonas turned to Rip, “Married?”

“It means Gideon is going to live with us,” Rip told him, “And she’ll be part of our family but you are still the most important person to me.”

“Michael,” Mary stated sharply, “A moment in private. Now.”

Rip winced at his mother’s voice and placed Jonas on the couch beside Gideon, giving them both a smile, “I’ll be right back.”

Following the woman who raised him into the kitchen he spoke before she could, “Mother, I know this seems insane, but I want this.”

“Michael,” she frowned, “This is ridiculous. What on earth are you thinking? Do you think Jonas is going to be fine with some random woman suddenly in his life?”

“Gideon is not a random woman,” Rip defended her, “She is kind and caring, she is brilliant and funny. Jonas already knows and likes her. He’ll be fine.”

Mary shook her head, “You’ve known this woman, what? Two days?”

“Do you remember what I said the day I met Miranda?” Rip asked softly.

“What does that have to do with this?” Mary demanded, a frown on her face.

Rip sighed, “I said I would marry her. It took me three weeks to get the courage to talk to her, another month to ask her out but she did marry me.”

“That was a different situation, Michael,” Mary argued.

“It’s not,” Rip replied, “From the moment I met her Gideon made me smile and, for the first time since Miranda died, I can see a future with someone else. I know how crazy this is. Trust me I know but…” he gave a small smile and slight shrug, “I want to try this.”

Mary hugged him tightly, “I have worried about you from the moment you lost Miranda. And I have wanted you to find someone to make you happy again. If you think that Gideon will then I will give her a chance.”

Rip smiled, “Thank you, Mother.”

Gideon watched Rip and his mother leave the room before turning to the six-year-old boy sitting beside her.

“It’s really nice to see you again, Jonas,” Gideon told him with a smile after they sat in silence for a while.

Jonas grinned at her before asking, “Are you my new Mummy now?”

Hesitating Gideon wished Rip was here to answer this question, but she took a deep breath and rested her hand on Jonas’ arm.

“Not exactly,” she said softly, “But I hope we’re going to be friends so that maybe one day you will think of me as your family.”

The little boy took her hand, “Daddy is smiling because of you. I like when he smiles.”

“I like it too,” Gideon replied, “I’m going to make sure both you and your Daddy smile all the time.”

“So,” Rip said from the doorway, “How about we go get some lunch before heading home?”

Jonas bounced up, “Yeah.”

He grinned at his son, “Say bye to Grandma and we’ll get going.”

Gideon smiled as she watched the little boy bound away before she turned to Rip, “Well?”

“She’s not happy but she’s agreed it’s my decision,” Rip told her.

Relief filled Gideon and the tension she was carrying left her. Rip wrapped her in his arms for a second, letting her go he reached around her neck and undid her chain removing the ring. Taking her left hand, he slipped it onto her ring finger.

“We’re doing this?” Gideon asked with a smile.

“If you’ll have us?”

Nodding she stretched up to kiss him, “Always.”


End file.
